


I Pray For You Every Night

by cherrysherbet777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysherbet777/pseuds/cherrysherbet777
Summary: Cas, are you there?I’m here to pray for you like I always do. Every night.OrDean prays dirty to Cas. PWP.





	I Pray For You Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> First, I want to say thank you for reading this fanfiction. I hop you guys like it.  
> And second, this fic is non-beta and English isn't my first language, so I would like to apologize for the mistakes.  
> Please enjoy!

 

 

Cas, are you there?

 

I’m here to pray for you like I always do. Every night.

 

Here I am,… at this shitty motel as usual. Sammy’s at the library doing some research. I wish he’ll get back with some food in his hands, but not too soon. I need time alone to pray for you, so nobody can interrupt our precious time. Well, how could I say? I like the feeling how my soul can connect to you, like it how I can touch you and feel you, all my own, mine alone.

 

Does anyone ever pray for you like I do, Cas?

 

Please tell me I’m the only one who can get that privilege.

 

It may be unorthodox to let my pants loose and pray? I don’t know Cas. I don’t pray, except for you, my Angel. Sorry if you feel offend. Little Dean aches every time I think about you, and that makes me a bit uncomfortable. I hope you don’t mine about that, you know, I just want to get more relax and can pray for you properly.

 

I want you here, to hear me out, help me with my cases, to be with me by my side. I need you Cas. I…

 

Remember those baby blues, of course I do, make me feel dizzy when you use them to look at me, to burn me with those eyes. I can’t get enough of them. They’re beautiful. Yes, they do. They make me want to do things to you.

 

And those pink lips of yours, too. I miss how they wrapped around my cock; how they kissed my mouth my body and the way they took my dick down your throat. Feel so warm, so wet inside... I had to take all my will power not to buck my hips forward. I don’t want to hurt you, my Angel. Or you want me to go rough? I can do both, just for you.

 

Well, I think I have a sadist trait hiding in me, not sure if it was after I got back from Hell, or it is just me, ‘cause I like it and I get so excited when I see you choke around my cock. Did I hurt you? I can’t help it. Let me know if you don’t like that because I don’t want to hurt you.

 

Don’t look at me with your eyes when you do that, please. Seems like you want to swallow me whole with that pink lips and hot tongue sucking on my hard cock, you make me shoot all of my loads down your throat unbelievably fast. Fuck… baby... I can’t control myself when you do that. It was so hot; your face was a mess with tears streaming down from your bright mischievous blue eyes, split and snot dripping on your trench. You looked like a wreck whore.

 

I felt a glimpse of wicked victory, stupid smugness after I realized I just fucked a cute little holy angel of the Lord’s face. I’d like to bring you down under your knees, crying to me and telling me how much you love it when I sate you like you swaying your hips and slurring unintelligence words and my fucking name out of your pretty mouth. Or it was enochian? I don’t know. I didn’t know what you said but I love it. Fuck, Cas… you make me so hard.

 

Don’t push yourself so hard, Angel. Like I said I don’t want you to get hurt and it’s fucking embarrassing I came too fast like I was a fucking teenager.

 

I’d like to play with your deep rosy brown nipples, they always get so hard when I roll them between my fingers, and bit them until you cry out. There was a time you scream so loud as I bite one of yours and pinched the other, you woke Sammy with your sweet pleasure scream. I was so fucked, he asked me what the hell happened to you and you were gone. Cas, for Christ’s sake… whatever, I think he knew what we were doing. Anyway, his bitch face was so hilarious.

 

But could you please do not leave me alone? Can you, Cas? I need you baby. I want to rip your wings off, so you couldn’t fly away from me, not ever again. I’ll chain you up to my bed and do dirty, dirty, dirty things to you. I’ll go down under your spread legs, licking your tiny little hole till it’s all wet and messy with my split, your hole will be so loose, loose enough to let my hard dick inside. Oh, Cas…

 

Pushing my tongue in and out and in and out slowly, torturously, just to see what your face look like when I do it. Bet you look gorgeous, my Angel. I’ll use my thumb to rub your puffy rim, making your hole clench on my warm slippery tongue and your hands grip on my shoulders like your life depends on them.

 

We did that, once, and you chanted my name so sweetly, ‘oh Dean, …please ah! p-please Dean,… Dean’ like you was praying. What were you praying for, my dirty little Angel?

 

You wanna play with toys, Cas? We’ve never done it before. You wanna try it, baby? I secretly do. I will push a plastic vibrator toy in your sloppy cunt and turn it on highest setting, it will poke and buzz right on your prostate, watching you arch you back from the bed and plead me to stop with your eyes fill with tears. Maybe I feet pity for you, Cas. Maybe I don’t.

 

You will explode loads after loads, stuttering your pleas in my ears to stop this syrupy sickly torture. I wouldn’t stop? I don’t know. I want to see your baby blues roll back to your head and cum until there’s nothing to come out of your cock, dry. I love how I feel when you trembling in my arms, completely submit to me. You fulfill me; fulfill my possessiveness, selfishness, hideousness in my empty soul.

 

You make me whole.

 

Shit… should I go get help?

 

Oh, if you don’t feel like it, just say safe word. You know our term.

 

Or you want to switch our roles; yes I know you’d love to. You like to tie me up, riding my rock hard dick until you cum, sometimes you’re not stop until you satisfy even thought my cum coated inside your flesh tight wall many times it was squishing out of your hole, so lewd, my cock started to ache afraid that it would fall out and disappear inside you. You were so mean, Cas, but I love you anyway.

 

I’ll not make it home until tomorrow, Angel. We have to wait until then.

 

It’s alright if you can’t wait, you can come to me every time you want. I know you always watching me even now, even I got my hand on my cock, stroking it fully hard and angry red, leaking sticky pre-cum thinking about you.

 

Fuck, Angel… I want to throw you on the bed and slam home. Fill your empty soaking cunt with my throbbing dick; it’s twitching in my hand now. You want to feel it?

 

I would go gently slow at first, to see how you take it. I love the view my cock kisses your puffy rim and sinks in slowly, seeing you swallow my entire shaft and how it clenches around my girth deliciously. Fuck, baby the thing you do to me…

 

How do you like it, Cas? On your front? On all four? On top? Or reverse cow boy?

 

I like to see your face. I love it when you face me, beg me to go harder rutting into you like we both in heat, like animals, ‘fuck me harder’ you moaned. So, I did as you asked. Dirty little angel… Who teach you to say that?

 

Something I love when I see your lose control, Cas, is when your face flushed so red, well, to be frank your body were so red while I bottomed out, your face, your chest, your pathetic little cock all flushed with hot blood in your veins. Love to see your face, your pupil blew wide with lust and your sky-blue eyes seem to melt as your tears well from your eyes, your mouth shaped an ‘O’ unable to form a word, and you did moan and groan and cry incomprehensibly. I know what you want, but I just didn’t give it to you just yet.

 

And your hands, baby. You gripped them tightly on my shoulders like you want to pull me from perdition again; instead you want to pull me down to your unholy desire. Angry red cock of yours slicked with your own pre-cum, it looked so helplessly cute when you about to empty your load.

 

I wish you were here, baby. I want you to to sit on my lap, taking control of me like you wanted, and ride my cock sliding your body against me up and down, up and down until our bodies soak with sweat. Take your time, Cas. Just move ‘till you find the right angle, until mine hit straight on your fun button. Do me whatever you like baby. I want you to fuck back on my aching dick, slamming non-stopped then squirt your cream on my stomach. Fuck. I don’t care if you didn’t let me come inside you. I don’t even care if you let me cum or not. I just want you to ride my dick. Cas…, angel, babyfuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyessssssss

 

 

 

Cas?

 

Cas, I miss you.

 

…Miss you too, Dean…

 

Cas?

 

…Yes?...

 

Did you cum?

 

…I always come when you call, don’t I…

 

 


End file.
